More Than You Know
by ironicallydapper
Summary: "Do you hear that?" Blaine whispered softly. "Hear what?" Kurt barely murmured, his lips pressed against Blaine's soft shirt. "My heartbeat," Blaine continued, still speaking softly, "And- every time I look at you and your beautiful eyes, or I hear your gorgeous voice, or I touch your skin, it beats a little faster. And that's how I know that I will never stop loving you, Kurt."


**Title: **More Than You Know

**Rating: **T for language

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee. Oops.

_**More Than You Know**_

Another blast of icy wind chilled Kurt's face as he roamed the streets of New York. He flipped the collar of his coat up as an attempt to protect himself from the biting cold of the winter afternoon. His thin gloves didn't do much to help shield his skin from the frigid temperature either, but he didn't care, he just wanted to get home as soon as possible.

Just as Kurt pulled his coat tighter around his waist, he felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. He pulled it out and flashed a grin as the screen lit up with the name 'Blaine'.

**Hey, how were your classes today? -Blaine**

Kurt smiled and mentally thanked Blaine for scheduling himself for daytime classes instead of morning classes- That way they could spend the afternoons and nights together. Looking back at his phone, Kurt quickly typed up a response with his cold-numbed fingers.

**They were ok. Cassie pushed us really hard today, and this shitty weather isn't helping my sore legs. -Kurt**

**.**

**Aww… I'm sorry… that's nothing some cuddles on the couch can't cure though! -Blaine**

**Oh my god, you're so cheesy, but that's why I love you. xoxo -Kurt**

Kurt chuckled at his boyfriend's attempt at making him feel better, but he appreciated it all the same.

**I know ;) see you soon xoxo -Blaine**

Kurt couldn't tell if it was the rapidly decreasing temperature or his charming boyfriend that made him rush home even faster, but eventually he was as the front door of his apartment building. He quickly pulled the door open and nodded a greeting at the desk clerk before heading over to the staircase. Kurt found himself climbing the stairs rather quickly, despite his aching legs.

Before he knew it, Kurt was standing in front of the door to his shared loft. He opened it and was instantly greeted by the smell of fresh coffee. As Kurt stepped into the loft and closed the door behind himself, his cheeks flushed with warmth and a relaxed grin crept onto his lips

"Blaine?" Kurt called out, noticing that the younger boy wasn't around. The chestnut-haired boy stood still momentarily before slowly shrugging his shoulder bag off and stepping forward, his shoes shuffling lightly on the wooden floor.

As soon as Kurt opened his mouth to speak again, two arms wrapped themselves around the unexpecting boy's waist from behind, triggering a tiny yelp to escape his lips instead of words.

"Hey baby," A warm voice greeted. Kurt, now knowing his captor was Blaine, turned around to face the shorter boy- still wrapped in his arms.

"Don't surprise me like that!" Kurt half-whined as he pressed himself into Blaine's embrace.

"Sorry, guess I couldn't help myself. Want a cup of coffee to make up for it?" Blaine chuckled as he raised his dark eyebrows.

"I'd rather skip to those cuddles you promised me," Kurt whispered, leaning to place a soft kiss on the spot right between Blaine's shoulder and neck.

"That's fine by me," Blaine smirked, snaking his hands from around his boyfriend's hips to his chest. He easily undid the buttons of Kurt's coat and hurriedly tossed it to the floor as Kurt toed off his shoes.. Kurt shivered at the sudden exposure to the loft's temperature, goosebumps crawling up his arms.

"Are you cold, Love?" Blaine asked, dragging his fingers down Kurt's bare forearm. The older boy slowly nodded, exhaling shakily.

"Here, let me help," Blaine tilted his head sympathetically as he moved over to the sofa with Kurt. The soft couch cushions molded around Kurt's figure as he was pushed down into them, followed by Blaine. Blaine settled down next the taller boy, sliding his arms around his waist once again. "Better?"

Kurt hummed his approval, nuzzling closer to his boyfriend's chest. Blaine brought a hand up to play with Kurt's coiffed hair, occasionally brushing his thumb against Kurt's fair skin. Kurt loved the closeness. He loved that he and Blaine could be pressed against one another, bare or clothed. He loved the fact that every time their lips met, it felt like their first kiss all over again- not the awkward and nervous part, but the new and exciting part. He just loved everything about being with Blaine.

"Do you hear that?" Blaine whispered softly into Kurt's hair.

"Hear what?" Kurt barely murmured, his lips pressed against Blaine's soft shirt.

"My heartbeat," The taller boy pulled away just enough to study the other boy's brown eyes. Blaine continued, still speaking softly, "And- every time I look at you and your breath-taking blue eyes, or I hear your absolutely gorgeous voice, or I touch your perfect skin, it beats a little bit faster. And that's how I know that I will never stop loving you, Kurt."

A tiny smile grazed the lips of both boys before tears of nothing but pure happiness trailed down Kurt's cheeks. Blaine gently pressed his lips to Kurt's, thumbing away his tears as they fell.

"I love you so, so much." Kurt mumbled, pulling away from Blaine.

"I love you too, more than you know."

The two settled back down into the comfort of the sofa, as Blaine pulled the blanket that sat on the armrest over them, protecting them from the almost-drafty air of the loft. Kurt snuggled closer to Blaine, lazily brushing his pink lips along the dark-haired boy's jaw. The gentle padding sound of the snowflakes from outside hitting the window and the sweet, comforting scent of Blaine eventually lulled Kurt into a drowsy state. And as he finally let sleep overcome him, Kurt thought that dealing with Cassie, and sore legs, and shitty New York weather, and a drafty loft every single day would _definitely_ be worth it if it meant he could have times like this with Blaine- snuggled under an old blanket, tangled together and whispering sweet nothings to each other.

**A/N: there you go! another pointless klaine fic. another pointless **_**fluffy**_ **klaine fic. anywhooo, i'm still iffy about my writing- so hopefully that will get better, but the recent constructive reviews you guys have left me are amazing! you have no idea how much it means to me that you guys actually read and favorite my stories- so that's really cool. but yeah, that's about it! still on a klaine kick by the way. oops. bye :3**

**~ironicallydapper**


End file.
